


glass lips

by mother_of_lions



Series: The Melee [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions/pseuds/mother_of_lions
Summary: His eyes are dark and wide, searching for something. He must find what he’s looking for and he leans forward, tilting his chin forward just a little
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Melee [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	glass lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merlin Fic Server Melee Challenge  
> Prompt: lips

His eyes are dark and wide as they meet yours, searching for something. He must find what he’s looking for and he leans forward, tilting his chin forward just a little. His eyes dart down, just for a second, and your breath catches. He’s closer now, you can feel his breath on your face and you wet your lips nervously. You’ve been building up to this for months now, dancing around one another. Shoulders pressing together, looks that linger and intentional touches.

His palms cup your face, tenderly, like you might break if he’s too rough. You almost believe it, too. That you’re worthy of such delicate treatment after everything you’ve done. A thumb swipes over your cheekbone, gentle, and you worry you may cut him if he’s not careful. He’ll just become more blood on your hands. He’s still leaning towards you, lips parting. You brace yourself, trying to be prepared for the way he’ll recoil from the taste of blood in your mouth. Softly he presses his lips against yours, fingertips edging into your hair.

He doesn’t recoil. He gives you a moment to adjust, to press back into him before he moves his lips against yours. Tentatively, cautious, as though he’s afraid you’ll bite him if he missteps, he moves a hand to your waist, stepping closer until he’s invaded your senses. He pulls back for a moment and you feel yourself tense, forcing yourself to open your eyes and see his disgust. _Merlin_ , he whispers, a benediction. Something inside you breaks and you surge forward, forgetting to be careful of your sharp edges.

His arms are around your waist now, holding tight as if he alone can make up for all that you have suffered, as if he is the one protecting you. His kisses are just as you imagined they would be, but somehow _more_. He kisses like he does anything, with a single-minded purpose. It’s almost overwhelming to have his full attention focused on you. Its heady and empowering and you feel like you could do anything simply because he believes you could. And you would, you realize. You would do anything if he asked it of you.

You can feel yourself coming undone, the walls that you keep erected around yourself are crumbling, collapsing under the onslaught. Your arms are around his neck, fingers tangled in his blond hair, holding on tightly so you don’t get buried under the rubble. _Merlin_ , he whispers again, like your name is precious. You let him take you apart, piece by piece, knowing he’ll be there to help you rebuild, this time with him on the inside.

His hands smooth up your back and leave sparks that dance up your spine, settling in your chest. It’s too much and not enough, even just this tiny, little thing. You are consumed with fire and you’re not sure you ever want to be put out.

The kiss breaks after an eternity. You open your eyes slowly, feeling your face heat with a blush. His lips are red from your teeth and his golden hair mussed from your hands. A private smile tugs at his lips, soft and sweet and just for you.

_Arthur_ , you whisper, afraid the moment will shatter. _Arthur._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, [the-mother-of-lions](https://the-mother-of-lions.tumblr.com/)


End file.
